seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 18
Tack, snarling, put his arm up, and the veins from his fist become visible. He thumbs behind himself, and turns around. "Follow me. If you want to Attack me from behind... Understand that I won't like that at all." He gives them a stare, that makes Grant and Howard both since a little, but Calvin and Nivik both give Tack the middle finger. "OH SHUT IT!" Diggle, takes some gloves off his hands, and he rushes at Tack. Tack backpedals, and pulls his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" He punches at Diggle, who catches it with his fist. Diggle smirks, and does a backflip. He snaps his fingers, and Merlyn opens his mouth. He pulls out a large bag from his stomach, and hands it to Diggle. Merlyn wipes his lips, and smirks. "I ate the bag bag no mi. I can create bags, and put them in my body, making them smaller. I can put up to 1 ton of items for each bag, and I can hold 50 bags in my stomach." Diggle opens the bag, and touches something. He lifts it, and reveals it to be a knife, he throws it, and it instantly speeds after Tack. Tack tries to dodge it, but it follows Tack and hits him in the leg. "I myself, ate the mark Mark no mi. One touch, and I have 'marked you' for life. No matter where you go, I can always hit with any weapon I touch." Nivik rushes at Tack, and Tack kicks Nivik. Nivik shatters, and another Nivik is behind Tack, and stabs him again. Tack tries to punch him, but he dodges. "I'm a Mirror Mirror man! I can create mirror copies of myself, made of mirrors! It means you don't know who to Attack, or even to guess which one." Calvin, laughs, and spins around, causing dust to fly up. Suddenly, the dust Attacks Tack, and Tack has cuts all over his body. "I'm a dust man! I can control dust, if I want too! I can even make it as hard as steal!" Howard, rushes at Tack, and kicks Tack. Tack feels pain, and is surprised. How could he do that? Howard laughs, and Tack punches him, but he just slightly moves, and when Tack hits him, he slips away. "I ate the smooth smooth no mi. I'm a smooth man. I can't be hurt by physical attacks like you... But I can hurt you. Wanna know why? Easy. Masatoshi taught us a few lessons... Such as Haki." Grant, becomes a large creature, that resembles himself, and a mosquito. It is easily 5 feet long, and it's nose comprises one foot. He rushes at Tack, and pierces Tack. It drinks some of Tack's blood, and pulls back. Tack feels his leg become weak, and he falls down. Grant jumps back, and licks his lips. "Not bad blood. You can guess that I am a Mosquito man... But from your I.Q, I'm certain you don't even know what a Mosquito is. Face it kid! We all have devil fruits! We all have Haki! We're all masters of martial arts! Hell, we even trained to work together as one. Just give up now, and we promise your death will be quick and painless!" Tack, on his knees, and hurt, rubs his leg, and looks up. He has a surprised look on his face. "You guys are stronger then I thought! I admit that! I have to go all out, and maybe even a little more. But I'll win." Howard, smirks, and rushes at Tack, with his leg turning black from the Haki. "TIME TO DIE..." Tack punches Howard in the face, and Howard is pushed back. He feels his nose, and notices that it's broken. "How the hell..." Tack kicks him, and punches him. Howard is pushed back, and Tack pulls his arms back. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VALLEY!" Tack smashes his fists into Howard, causing Howard to spit up blood, and he flies across the area. Merlyn catches him, and Howard coughs up blood. He rubs his neck, and jumps down, staring at Tack. "He broke my ability... How could he do that?" Tack, motions his arm, and shows his knuckles. "Easy. I made my knuckles extra pointy." Howard stomps his foot, and points at Tack. "WHAT'S WITH THAT STUPID IDEA?!" "Well, didn't it work?" "SHUT UP!" Calvin and Grant are both surprised by what he did. "I didn't think he could..." "I admit, even he surprised me..." Nivik snaps his fingers. "Hey guys! Calm down! He's a super rookie! He's the guy who beat Brog and Riker. Hell, I even heard rumors that he made fun of the Black List Bounty hunters. That Oak guy? Was said to be one of their captains, and he was a string one at that. I wouldn't be surprised that if he is stronger then us at one on one. But it isn't! The 6 of us should be more then enough to kill him!" Merlyn grinned, and cracked his knuckles. "I have to disagree a little Nivik... I can take him on a one on one." Merlyn rushes at Tack, and Nivik looks shocked. "YOU IDIOT! STOP!" Merlyn has his fist become black, and he punches Tack. Tack blocks the punch, but winces from the pain. Merlyn smirks, and laughs. "You surprised by my Haki?!" "Nope. Mason and Tobias taught me it." "What?" "However, I never learned it. I preferred trying to beat them first... But... They did show me some things." Tack pulls his fist back, and he concentrates. He extends his will over his fist, and he feels it become heavier. He strikes Merlyn, and Merlyn is pushed back. Merlyn stares at Tack's hand, and notices a detail. His hand, if even a little bit, became a little more darker. Merlyn is flown across the area, but catches a street lamp and spins his body, throwing him at Tack, with a kick. Tack dodges the kick, and feels a pressure. "I've been surprised by you because I didn't pay attention to my back." Tack dodges a knife strike, and kicks Nivik. He breaks the glass doll, and does a backhand punch, hitting Nivik in the face. Nivik takes a step back, and Tack slams his fist into Nivik's stomach. Nivik lurches, and falls down on his knees. Grant, lunging at Tack again, turns his stinger into Haki. One hit, and Tack is dead. Grant rushes at Tack, and Tack lifts his leg. His leg reaches towards the sky, and Grant gets closer to Tack, about to strike him in the gut. "GOMU GOMU NO... SUMO SLAM!" Tack sends his leg back down, hitting Grant in the nose, snapping his nose in two. Grant screams, and pulls back. Calvin, has dust swirl around him, and becomes a funnel tornado, heading towards Tack. "TRY DODGING THIS!" Tack leap frogs over it. "OH COME ON!" Tack headbutts Calvin, sending Calvin on the floor. Diggle, grabs an axe from the bag, and throws it at Tack. Tack jumps up, and bites the axe, breaking the steel in half with his teeth. Diggle is shocked, and takes a step back. "Even my teeth can't shatter Steel like that..." Tack kicks Diggle in the face, and he hits a house. Tack is back on his feet, and notices that the Sensational 6 is staying far away from him. Tack cracks his neck, and then his knuckles. "You guys should try to Attack me next a little bit more smarter. If you don't, then this fight will just be really boring." Tack notices something, and looks to his left. A house comes toward him, smashing into Tack. Tack is unhurt, but surprised. Diggle jumps out of the rubble, with a katana, and slashes at Tack. Tack blocks it, and is grabbed from behind by Merlyn. Merlyn lifts Tack up, and slams Tack's head into a piece of rubble. Tack is still unhurt, and Merlyn throws Tack up. "NOW!" Dust surrounds Tack, and strikes at him, piercing Tack's skin. Tack screams out, and Nivik jumps up, kicking Tack with a Haki enhanced kick. Tack smashes into the ground, and Nivik jumps behind Grant. Grant becomes human, and holds his nose, that is perfectly fine now. He turns back into a mosquito hybrid, and grabs his cane. "It seems that we are more danger then you presumed!" Tack jumps up, with a grin on his face, and he gives them a double thumbs up. "I agree! Now... Let's get serious!" - Vance rushes toward the hill, with the tree, and finds it. He runs up the hill, and notices the four people are tied up, hanging from a branch on the tree, being able to fall off and die if touched. Vance takes a step forward, and notices a kunai nearly hit his foot. "I wouldn't do that... Vance." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc